Some Things Never Change
by DangerousDiamondDarling
Summary: Some things never change... or at least that's what Ben and Gwen's parents think... BxG


_Hello, my name is Ella :D and this was just a random idea that smacked me over the head and told me to write :D Hope you like it :D Tell me what you think :D_

_I don't own Ben 10 and yes, I know they're cousin but they make the best couple so I don't care :D Go BxG, because GxK is just plain wrong..._

_Ella_

**_Some Things Never Change - _****_What Parents Think They Know._**

It was comforting in some small way to Ben and Gwen's parents that at least when your world was turned upside-down by strange yet true stories of aliens, Plumbers, bizarre watch-like devices, magic and one hell of an interesting summer for their father and children one thing never changed.

"Give it back, Ben!" Gwen screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Make me!" Ben laughed from on top of a sofa in Gwen's parent's new house (temporarily housing Ben and his family since their house had been destroyed) dangling her precious diary over her head.

"Ahh! You are such a dweeb!" Gwen shouted as she made a leap for Ben just as he jumped from the back of the sofa, leaving Gwen to collide with Ben's parents. "Sorry Uncle Carl, sorry Aunt Sandra." Gwen muttered quickly chasing after Ben as he ran down the hall and then up the stairs laughing all the way.

"Huh, well at least we know one thing that will never change." Gwen's mother Lily sighed looking at her now dirt covered furniture.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ben's father said slightly embarrassed by his son's antics.

"You think that's bad?" Grandpa Max chuckled, "I had to spend the whole summer with them together in small spaces,"

"Doofus!" They heard Gwen yell upstairs as something crashed with a loud breaking sound.

"Geek!" Ben shouted as something else went smash.

"Loser!" Gwen retaliated.

"I don't want to know." Gwen's father Frank stated and everyone nodded their agreement.

"More tea, anyone?" Ben's mother politely offered as they all grimaced every time they heard a crash but had an unspoken vow not to speak of it any more.

--Upstairs--

"Doofus, give it back!" She yelled annoyed that he had now made her accidentally break her pot plant in her attempts to retrieve her stolen diary.

"Haha, no way! Make me if you can, Geek!" He egged her on, knowing full well what he was doing.

It was at this point that Gwen too noticed what Ben was doing, "Ugh! Loser!" He was provoking her until the point where she was climbing all over her cousin who was half sitting, half lying down on his bed facing her and hiding her diary behind his back. She had been unintentionally feeling him up. Her eyes were flaring with indignation and outrage however her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. "Ben Tennyson! You are just so, so-"

"Irresistible?" His lopsided grin was adorable but she still wasn't going to fold that easily.

"So not what I was going to say." She crossed her arms.

"Charming?" He tried, and if she hadn't been indignantly turning her head away from him she might have caught the sly smile that was edging it's way onto his face as he thought of his next answer.

"Ha!" She laughed out loud at the mere thought.

"Cute?" And dammit he had her right where he wanted; she should have seen that one coming.

She huffed knowing she was getting less angry with him with every second that went by, Ben just always manages to do that with her, get her so rightfully mad and then poof, it was gone with his next carefree grin. "It's not nice to read someone's diary, those are my privet thoughts!" She finally said.

"If you didn't want me to read them then you should have known better then to write them down, especially when we're sharing a house." He amusedly responded while slowly moving closer to her.

"That doesn't even make sense!" She pointed out with no real outrage behind it, living with Ben you got used to some things just not making sense.

"Neither does your face - it's too pretty." And Ben had the good sense to finish that sentence with a complement or he would have gotten a slap around the head.

Her head had spun round to look at him with his last comment, and then she sighed and leaned back onto his shoulder. "You are so lucky you're cute, Doofus."

"Dweeb." He smirked with a mischievous spark in his eyes and pulled her closer.

"Loser." She murmured closing the distance between them.

"Geek." He whispered playfully just before their lips meet.

And briefly, while making out with his fiery red haired cousin on his bed, on top of the now long forgotten diary, Ben Tennyson thought that, like him and Gwen, there were just some things that never changed.

_**Fin**_


End file.
